Known from document FR 2,864,393 B1 is a redundant communication network of the Ethernet full-duplex switched type, and a method for managing the redundancy of such a network, in particular in the avionics field.
The communication network comprises at least two independent elementary networks each including at least one piece of source equipment and at least one piece of receiving equipment connected to one another by at least one physical link through at least one switch. Each piece of equipment is connected to each elementary network, and each frame emitted by a piece of source equipment over a virtual link over an independent elementary network comprises a number included in a predetermined interval.
In reception by a piece of equipment receiving a frame over a virtual link at a given moment, the method for managing the redundancy includes the definition, for this virtual link, of a window included in said predetermined interval, corresponding to frames already received at that given moment; comparing the number of the received frame with said window, and taking the received frame into account when the frame number is not included in said window.
However, such a redundant communication network and such a method for managing the redundancy are not very robust in terms of cybersecurity and are in particular sensitive to a potential cyber-attack that would compromise one of the elementary networks.